Nic po rosyjsku
Nic po rosyjsku – przedostatnia misja I aktu gry Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Pojawia się też na krótko w retrospekcji gracza w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Opis Dwa dni wcześniej szeregowy pierwszej klasy Joseph Allen dołączył do CIA i elitarnej Task Force 141. Jego dowódca, generał Shepherd użył wszelkich środków i kontaktów, aby Allen trafił do komórki najgroźniejszego współczesnego terrorysty - Władimira Makarowa. Zadaniem Allena (który na czas misji przyjął pseudonim Aleksy Borodin) było zdobycie zaufania Rosjanina i wykonywanie jego poleceń. Młody żołnierz wtedy jeszcze nie wiedział, że jest tylko pionkiem użytym do wywołania konfliktu. Nad ranem 12 sierpnia 2016 roku czwórka terrorystów z Wewnętrznego Kręgu (Makarow, Kiriłł, Wiktor i Lew) oraz Borodin dostali się na teren międzynarodowego lotniska im. Imrana Zachajewa w Moskwie. Po przygotowaniu się weszli do windy. Wtedy Makarow wypowiedział słowa "Bóg z nami" oraz "Pamiętaj - nic po rosyjsku". Po tym wszyscy wyszli naprzeciw cywili czekających na odprawę i otworzyli do nich ogień. Żaden ze stojących tam ludzi nie uszedł z życiem. Terroryści ruszyli dalej. Reszta cywili, spłoszona krzykami i wystrzałami rozpoczęła ucieczkę. Cześć starała się poddać zamachowcom, jednak na nic się im to nie zdało. Ochrona nie mogła zbyt wiele zrobić, ponieważ atakujący mieli przewagę w uzbrojeniu, więc ochroniarze kończyli tak samo jak cywile. Wewnętrzny Krąg poruszał się powoli naprzód zabijając ludzi ukrytych w stoiskach. Makarow eliminował resztę ochroniarzy. Terroryści byli nie do zatrzymania. Wkrótce zeszli na dół i dobili resztę starających się ujść z życiem. Po tym zamachowcy wyszli na zewnątrz i zauważyli, że Federalna Służba Bezpieczeństwa przybyła na lotnisko. Przygotowano się więc na ostateczną walkę. Wszyscy wyszli na pas startowy, gdzie FSB stawiali zasłonę dymną. Antyterroryści używali tarcz kuloodpornych, lecz atakujący ze swoimi granatnikami podlufowymi nie dawali im szans. Podczas walki zamachowcy zastosowali się do początkowych słów Makarowa i porozumiewali się tylko w języku angielskim, co miało im się później przysłużyć. Po krótkiej, lecz krwawej strzelaninie (oprócz wszystkich agentów FSB zginęło dwóch terrorystów) zauważono, że Policja rozstawiła barykady dookoła perymetru. Wewnętrzny Krąg był gotowy i na to. Zamachowcy weszli do pomieszczenia technicznego. Na końcu korytarza czekała na nich podstawiona karetka, w której oczekiwał Anatolij. Wszedł do niej Wiktor oraz Władimir. Allen także szykował się do wejścia, jednak zamiast tego został zastrzelony przez Makarowa. Terrorysta nazwał to "wiadomością". Pojazd odjechał, czyniąc zamachowców bezkarnymi. Plan Wewnętrznego Kręgu udał się w stu procentach. Jako że terroryści korzystali z amerykańskiej broni (M4A1, M240, Striker) oraz mówili po angielsku, opinia publiczna o śmierć setek cywili oskarżyła Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki. Gwoździem do trumny USA było znalezienie na miejscu zdarzenia ciała Josepha Allena, którego zidentyfikowano jako pracownika amerykańskich służb specjalnych. To wszystko spowodowało, że prezydent Borys Worszewski wypowiedział Amerykanom wojnę. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Misja ta została przytoczona jako retrospekcja Jurija, długo po wybuchu III wojny światowej. W niej wspomina on, jak kiedyś był bliskim współpracownikiem Makarowa. On także miał wziąć udział w masakrze, jednak sumienie nie chciało mu pozwolić na masakrę rodaków, więc przed zamachem powiadomił on służby o planowanym ataku. Nakryła go na tym reszta Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Skrępowano go, a Makarow, chcąc pokazać jak kończą zdrajcy, postrzelił dawnego przyjaciela w brzuch pozwalając mu się wykrwawić. Gdy strzelanina już się zaczęła, Jurij podczołgał się do windy i wyszedł na salę odpraw. Podniósł pistolet po martwym strażniku i starał się powstrzymać zamachowców. Nie dał jednak rady i zemdlał. Od śmierci uratował go nieznany ratownik medyczny. Po tym Rosjanin postanowił nie spocząć, póki Makarow nie zginie. Postacie * Władimir Makarow * Lew (KIA) * Wiktor * Joseph Allen jako Aleksy Borodin (grywalny, KIA) * Kiriłł (KIA) * Anatoly * Kierowca ambulansu * Jurij (WIA, w retrospekcji z MW3) * Shepherd (słyszalny) * Imran Zachajew (wspomniany) Bronie Galeria No_rus.jpg|Moment przed masakrą Jurij_Nic_po_rosyjsku.jpg|Jurij starający się powstrzymać zamachowców Ciekawostki Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 * Misja ta jest uważana za jedną z najbardziej kontrowersyjnych w historii gier komputerowych, gdyż przedstawia akt terroryzmu i masowe mordowanie cywili realizowane przez gracza. Mimo że jest wiele gier, które pozwalają zabijać cywilów, to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 jest pierwszą, w której gracz wciela się w bandytę i masowo morduje cywilów w trakcie ataku terrorystycznego. Z tego powodu istnieje możliwość bezkarnego pominięcia tej misji w dowolnej chwili. Ponadto w niemieckiej i japońskiej wersji za zastrzelenie cywila misja kończy się niepowodzeniem, a w rosyjskiej misja w ogóle nie jest dostępna. * Jeżeli gracz użyje komendy noclip i wyjdzie poza mapę w stronę windy, z której wyszli terroryści zobaczy model kobiety bez głowy. * Jeśli staniemy na linii strzału Makarowa lub reszty Rosjan, to zginiemy. * Nie wiadomo skąd Makarow dowiaduje się o przynależności bohatera do amerykańskich sił specjalnych. Według niektórych wiedział to od początku, a inni mówią, że zdradził to Shepherd by wywołać wojnę. * W japońskiej wersji gry, Makarow zamiast słynnego "Pamiętaj - nic po rosyjsku." wymawia "Zabijmy ich wszystkich, to Rosjanie!". Przez to wielu Japończyków wolało kupić amerykańską wersję gry, bo uważali, że te słowa powodują niezgodności w fabule i są całkowicie bezsensu. * W intrze do misji "Wejście" widać nazwiska ofiar zamachu. Wśród nich można znaleźć pracowników firmy Infinity Ward, np. Steve'a Fukudę. * Na lotnisku występuje winda, której możemy użyć, żeby zjechać na niższe piętro. * Anatoly wydaje się nie być zdziwiony tym, że tylko 3 ludzi przeżyło. * Jeśli po walce z antyterrorystami spróbujemy uciec to zastrzeli nas policja, która obstawiła całe lotnisko. Jednak możemy ich zastrzelić, czy zniszczyć radiowozy, jednak nic to nie da, bo i tak nas zastrzelą. ** Po ustawieniu rzeczonej barykady gracz ma szansę podejść bliżej policjantów stosując tarczę kuloodporną. Jednak kilkadziesiąt metrów przed barykadą występuje niewidzialna "granica". Po przekroczeniu jej gracz od razu umiera, więc nie da się podejść do policji. * Nawet jeśli spróbowalibyśmy uciec daleko od ambulansu, Makarow i tak nas zastrzeli. Nawet jeśli gracz stałby wtedy za ścianą, to i tak zostanie zastrzelony jak gdyby nigdy nic. * Jeśli gracz nie wykona poleceń Makarowa i ucieknie dalej od walki, to Rosjanin powie "Nie mam cierpliwości dla tchórzy". Po tym terroryści zaczną ścigać gracza w celu zabicia go. Jeśli gracz byłby daleko od nich, to i tak po kilkunastu sekundach samoistnie umrze. * Na płycie lotniska, w samym rogu stoją dwie cysterny z paliwem. Można się do nich dostać pobliską drabinką. Jeśli gracz do nich podejdzie, to przekona się, że może przez nie "przenikać" zupełnie tak, jakby użył komendy noclip. * Na zewnątrz lotniska jest kilka samolotów. Niektórym z nich na wskutek uszkodzeń mogą się zapalić silniki odrzutowe. Makarow wtedy powie do gracza "Nie zbliżaj się do silnika odrzutowego". ** Co ciekawe, mówi to nawet wtedy, gdy uzna gracza za zdrajcę i pójdzie go zabić. * Dziwne wydaje się to, że terroryści Makarowa tolerują, jeśli gracz ich jednokrotnie postrzeli, jednak rzucenie w ich stronę granatu błyskowego od razu zostaje uznane za zdradę. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 * Podczas retrospekcji w misji "Bracia krwi" Jurij próbuje powstrzymać Makarowa przed zmasakrowaniem cywili. Mimo to postać nie pojawia się w Modern Warfare 2 tak samo, jak Makarow w misji "Jeden strzał, jeden trup". Są to co prawda tylko pewne zawirowanie fabuły, które nie mają zbytnio potwierdzenia w poprzednich częściach, co jest jednak dość nietypowe. * Jeżeli gracz ma dużo szczęścia, może trafić Makarowa. Ten jednak nie ginie, a przewraca się na chwilę. en:No Russian Kategoria:Misje kampanii w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2